There exist a number of security screening stations in a variety of locations such as transportation terminals, sporting events, building lobbies, and the like, to insure the safe passage of individuals utilizing such facilities. Typically, security screening stations include a primary screening device, such as a magnetometer, otherwise known as a walk through metal detectors. In operation, individuals subjected to a screening process are instructed to walk through the metal detector, wherein the metal detector may detect the presence of enough metal or other contraband to set off an alarm. Once an alarm has been activated, the individual may be subjected to a more thorough screening process. In the wake of historical world events, airline passengers as well as other individuals, have been subjected to an even greater security screening process. Thus, the number of alarms requiring additional screening has typically increased, often resulting in significant screening station delays.
In an attempt to reduce the delays at some screening stations, individuals are often instructed to remove any metallic objects prior to proceeding through the screening process. While most individuals may quickly remove some items such as glasses, watches, rings, etc., still other items which may include metal, such as shoes, often take time to both remove prior to the screening process and replace after the screening process. Therefore, the individual subjected to the screening is often left with two choices: either proceed through the screening station and hope their shoes do not alarm the metal detector; or spend time removing their shoes, often unnecessarily, prior to proceeding through the metal detector. Either option may result in wasted time and/or frustration as the former may cause the screeners to spend unnecessary time resolving potentially false alarms, while the latter may result in unnecessary effort and delay on the part of the individuals subjected to the screening.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a prescreening device which may alert persons subjected to a screening process that their shoes may contain enough material to alarm a metal detector. In this way, the individual may take the proper steps to avoid an alarm caused by their shoes. Similarly, those individuals without sufficient material present in their shoes to cause an alarm may proceed through the screening process without delay.